Paradise
by Prisionera de Azkaban
Summary: Hinata is a professional dancer, but her limited work options lead her to the wrong place. Surrounded by a negative environment and extreme jealousy, she and the other girls try to survive their own demons every night.
1. Chapter 1

**Paradise **

**A/N: Hi! This is a new ff that I'm writing and even when I know that I shouldn't be starting a new one when I haven't finished my other story I just came up with this idea and well… decided to do it anyway. **

**Here there are some things that maybe you should know about this fic before you start reading:**

***English is not my first language, so I'd really appreciate if you helped me with my grammar mistakes. Especially with prepositions (those bitches)**

***This is a NaruHina, but they are not the main couple here, although Hinata ****_is_**** one of the main characters. Other secondary couples that you'll find are ShikaTema and SasuSaku. And maybe just a few hints of SuiKarin.**

***The protagonists of this story are Tayuya and Hidan. If you're wondering why I chose these two minor characters as the main charas, well, it's because I think they're awesome and their awesome personalities weren't appreciated in the manga or anime, so… that's what fan fiction was created for, right?**

**Let's start! I hope you enjoy it**!

* * *

**1**

Her legs were shaking and her chest was going up and down violently with each breath she took. She couldn't stop looking at the huge sing with pink letters that read "Paradise" and wondered if she was ready to go inside. Hinata had studied dance during her entire life but she had never expected to end up in a strip club. Her life choices had separated from her family in the past, when she decided to pursue her dreams and not continue with a traditional career as her father wanted. But after she finished school, she realized her father had been certainly right. There was no job for dancers. It was incredibly difficult to enter the show business, she sure was beautiful but she did not have the personality. Therefore, when she received her first offer she took it, with no hesitation.

And there she was, looking at the sign with horror in her eyes, wondering whether she should get in or walk away.

"Hello!" A blond girl came out of the club and ran towards Hinata with a bright smile on her face. She was beautiful as well. Her hair was long and silky and tied up in a pony tail. "You must be the new girl! This is so exciting! Mama Tsunade can't wait to see you!"

Hinata didn't even have a chance to say anything. The blond girl just grabbed her arm and dragged her into the club. Now it was too late to regret it. Everything was dark inside, except for a few red lights that seemed to be dancing on the stage. The chairs were still on the tables and some half naked girls were putting them down as they cleaned and put everything in their right place.

"I'm Ino, by the way. Let me introduce you to the staff."

Hinata wasn't quite sure why this girl was so enthusiastic about her arrival, but her attitude calmed her a little. Truth be told, the girl had been expecting a much more unpleasant environment. At least, she thought the other girls would be jealous and upset about her joining the club. Probably, she would soon realize her expectations hadn't been so wrong, but so far, that Ino girl was pretty nice and seemed to be sincere.

"This is Tenten" Ino pat Tenten's shoulder and the girl turned around to greet Hinata with a warm smile. "She's the cutest girl in here!" continued the blond "Seriously, she's very nice. Any time you need something, just ask her. Besides, she's an excellent dancer."

Tenten chuckled but didn't say anything; she just headed to the back of the stage, where the dressing rooms were.

"That over there…" Hinata looked where Ino was pointing at. There was another blond girl by the bar, talking to two boys. She seemed to have a vibrant personality and the way she talked to the boys, playfully and with a lot of confidence made Hinata wonder once more what on earth was she doing in that place. "That's Temari. She's awesome!" There was an obvious hint of jealousy in Ino's voice as she said those words. "She's been here for only six months or so and she has already made it to the stage"

"Ma… made it to the stage?" Hinata asked, shyly as usual.

"Oh, you don't know? Not all of us dance on the stage. Some are just waitresses."

"They don't like to dance?"

Ino chuckled.

"It's not that. Everybody starts waitressing and if they pass the auditions they can start performing. Only if they get a good amount of clients they continue, otherwise they go back to serving coffee, or beer, whatever."

"Auditions?"

"Yeah, every month they can audition, but they are very picky when it comes to who dances on the stage and who does not! But don't worry! I'm sure you'll make it after a couple of months. I mean, I don't think you'll be like Karin" she pointed at a red headed girl with glasses who was cleaning up the tables, along with other girls. "She's been here for centuries and has never made it to the stage. What a looser!"

Hinata felt a huge relief when she heard that. At least the first two months she would have to do nothing but serve some people their drinks. It didn't sound so bad. Maybe, she would turn out to be like Karin after all, and she would stay as a waitress forever. Maybe that was better than getting naked in front of a bunch of strange men.

"Now, let me introduce you to the guys!" Ino added elbowing Hinata on the ribs, playfully. "Those two, there with Temari, are Shikamaru and Chouji"

Once Temari was gone, both girls approached the bar and said hello to the boys. Chouji was fat and awkward, and when he saw Hinata coming he froze.

"Wake up, idiot!" Ino shook the other, who was falling asleep on his seat, to wake him up. He opened his eyes and looked around, disoriented. "This lazy bastard is Shikamaru. They are our barmen."

Hinata said 'hi' and Shikamaru made a gesture with his head, going back to sleep immediately. Chouji was still in mute.

"Let's continue" Ino pulled Hinata by her arm and dragged her again, this time to a group of man that didn't look at all friendly. They watched them from what Hinata thought was a safe distance, as Ino told her about each one of them. "Those are the guards. They watch the entrance and sometimes they put order in here too… when it gets dangerous."

Hinata was horrified. If four scary man had to take care of one little club she could not imagine what sort of danger they were exposed to. One of them was especially frightening. His whole face was tattooed with something that from afar looked like scales. He had so many tattoos that his entire face was blue.

"The blue guy…" As if Ino had been reading Hinata's mind, she pointed the tattooed man. "He has a weird obsession with sharks. He's crazy but you'll see he's not such a bad guy. His name is Kizame. The blond dreamy guy next to him, that's Deidara, and he's gorgeous! The only problem with him is that he loves to make bombs" She chuckled. Hinata's eyes popped open with horror. That red headed dude has some personality problems so be careful with him. One minute he's the nicest guy and the next he's a total psycho! There's definitely something wrong with Juugo. And the last one… he might seem normal but he's the craziest of them all. I really hate him! He's been here for no more than a year and he has already got himself into so many problems. I mean, they keep him because he's one hell of a guard, but once a drunk guy tried to take advantage of one the girls and he almost beat him to death! Besides he's really mean, so you don't wanna interact with him."

"Wha… what's his name?"

"Hidan, but you can call him asshole because that suits him better." Ino sighed and moved on onto the next person… but all Hinata got to see was a door. "In that office you'll find the treasurer. He's a greedy old man who's obsessed with money and is capable of doing anything just for one extra penny. You don't want to mess with him, either." Another sigh. "That guy over there, drinking the juice, is Suigetsu, Karin's bodyguard…"

"She has a bodyguard?"

"We all do! Look, this place is really famous. So are we and the people who come here… well, they are not the most polite people. They get really aggressive sometimes, they think they have the right to do whatever they want with us and sometimes they develop unhealthy obsessions and it gets pretty dangerous. Let's face it, only sad, lonely men come to this place so we have to be very careful. It's a good thing that we are making a lot of money now and we can afford to have personal bodyguards, even when 'Mister Greedy' wasn't very happy about it at first. You can't imagine all the tragedies that some of the girls went through at the beginning."

Hinata was literally about to cry.

"That girl, with blue hair is Konan. We call her the Angel and her bodyguard is her boyfriend, Pain." Hinata looked at them. They also looked scary, although they made a cute couple.

"My bodyguard is that one, sitting by the door" the blond said proudly, pointing at a lonely guy with black hair and pale skin. "His name is Sasuke and he's the strongest guy in here. He's perfect! Handsome, intelligent and so quiet! Nobody knows what's in his mind. He was assigned to me because I'm the most popular of the dancers so I needed the best bodyguard. I hope one day he'll fall in love with me"

Ino stood there for a couple of seconds contemplating Sasuke with something close to devotion in her eyes, until she got herself distracted.

"Hey look!" as if nothing had happened, Ino showed Hinata a picture of the entire crew. The black haired girl looked at it closely. In spite of everything they seemed to be happy at least in that picture. All of them were there, expect for Temari, Hidan, and herself.

"Who are those?" Asked Hinata, pointing at two boys she had yet to meet.

"Rock Lee, that's Tenten's bodyguard and Sai, another bodyguard."

"And that girl?"

"Aw, that's Tayuya. She's not here anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because she's in prison" Ino explained, simply. "She was a great dancer but had a terrible attitude. Every time a guy touched her shoulder she broke an empty bottle on his head. She was sentenced with two years of prison after she killed the one guy who tried to rape her. We're better off without her anyway."

"Guys, the meeting will star now" Hinata was still in shock when a boy, who she recognized to be Rock Lee called them all. Everybody, including herself, followed him backstage to the dressing rooms.

"We have meetings now? The fuck is this? Coca Cola Company?"

Hinata tried not to drag too much attention when they met the one and only Mama Tsunade. She was a living legend in the striptease history. For Hinata she was just a random woman with surprisingly large breasts. But she had done a bit of research and found out that she was a very talented striptease in her twenties and an even more talented business woman now. The most incredible thing about her was that she was in her middle fifties and she still looked as if she was in her late twenties.

"I'm glad to see you all" said the woman when everybody had sat down. "I've got two great pieces of news for you! The first one, we have a new addition to our group. Hinata, can you come here please?"

Hinata blushed madly as she stood up and walked towards Tsunade. Everybody was looking at her and she only wanted to run away and hide.

"Everybody, say hello to Hinata" only a couple of people said hello, Ino included "She's a professional dancer so she's going to be great! Hinata, I told Ino to help you with everything you need. I'll assign you one of my boys to be your bodyguard, ok? And by bodyguard I mean slave" all the girls laughed "I'm kidding, but they will put your life before theirs if that's what it takes to keep you safe" Hinata nodded. "Go sit down"

The girl sat next to Ino, who whispered in her ear.

"I hope you don't get Hidan!"

"The second good news is that… someone else will be joining us tomorrow" everybody looked puzzled. "Tayuya! She was released earlier due to well behavior, can you believe that?"

As soon as Shikamaru heard that name he woke up completely. Tsunade had to be kidding. Tayuya was his ex girlfriend and he broke up with her four months ago when he started dating Temari. It had been horrible. He visited her once a month during a year and the last time he did it he told her he had fallen in love with someone else. Tayuya didn't take it so well. At least in that moment he knew she had to wait ten more months to be able to leave jail, but now, six months earlier, she was coming back. Good behavior wasn't something usual in Tayuya. Something told Shikamaru that she had gotten out of jail this soon to get her revenge.

"And she's going to work here?" Asked Tenten who didn't seem to be happy at all.

"Yes, she has nowhere else to go and she could use our help"

"That's just great!" Exclaimed Chouji, sarcastically.

"I'm glad that you're happy as well" Tsunade said back, returning the sarcasm. "Ok, before you leave, Hinata your bodyguard will be Sasuke from now on so…"

"WHAT!?" Ino almost had a heart attack. She stood up from her seat and gave Tsunade a furious look. "No way! Sasuke is _my_ bodyguard! I'm the most popular girl in here. She hasn't even passed the audition yet!"

"Ino, relax! I'm doing this because I know how much potential Hinata has. I'm not stupid. And she doesn't need to audition; she'll start dancing straight away." Tsunade paused "Your bodyguard will be Sai, now, ok?"

"It's not ok! I can't believe she won't even audition! We all did!"

"She's a professional. Look Ino, you can cry if you want but I've made my mind so it's settled!"

* * *

**Well, that's it! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think in the comments :D Thanx for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Paradise **

**A/N: Second chapter! I tried to update as soon as possible because one chapter doesn't say much. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**2**

"Kakuzu! Kakuzu open the door! Open the goddamn door, damn it! Kakuzu are you listening to me?! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, KAKUZU!"

"What?" the door finally opened and a tall, dangerous-looking man appeared behind it. He gave Hidan a cold look as soon as his eyes met him.

"How are you?"

"I'm not lending you money" the treasurer replied shutting the door in Hidan's face and going back to work.

"What? That's not… Oh, go fuck a roll of notes, you fucking money whore!"

Defeated, Hidan sighed and sat down on the first chair he found. His chin resting on his hand as he watched everyone else doing the exact same thing he was doing at the moment, nothing. Tsunade had asked them to arrive two hours earlier that day. Two fucking hours earlier!

"What? Why?" he asked when she told him the news over the phone. It was four p.m and he was still in bed. It was only reasonable since he worked all night long. "Does 'everybody' include me? Ok, ok! But, do I really have to go if I don't know the bitch? Fuck! Al right, it's just that I don't really give a fuck about that prison girl so… hello?"

Tsunade hadn't given him many options therefore there he was, yawning every five seconds and dying of boredom, waiting for a stranger bitch he already hated to appear. It was her fault that he had gotten only nine hours of sleep, after all. He liked his work, of course. Every man on earth would like it, except that he didn't like it for the same reasons other men did. Hidan was quite special when it came to likes and dislikes. Some said he was insane but he couldn't care less about what others thought of him. A normal guy would like that job for the simple reason that he was able to see naked chicks every single night and got paid for that. He had to admit it was fun at first, but after a couple of months, when he started to know the girls better he just lost interest. These girls were worse than Kakuzu, the money whore, because they were money whores, mirror whores, clothes whores and just whores. They were vain and selfish and they cared about all the things that Hidan hated. In other words, all the things his religion told him to hate. What Hidan really loved about his job was that he had the chance to beat the crap out of random dudes every night for no reason. Tsunade was always repeating him not to be so aggressive but he always decided not to hear that part. And she knew they needed someone who scared the clients.

"H… hi" Hidan looked up and saw the new girl standing right in front of him, her cheeks were flushing crazily. He didn't say anything, just stared at her until she felt too intimidated and walked away. He knew they weren't going to get along so what was the point in trying, anyway?

"Tayuya!" A high pitched voice caught his attention and the silver haired man stood up to take a better look at whoever was screaming like that. Everybody was at the entrance, apparently greeting the prison girl, who had just arrived. It was funny that Tenten was so excited about her appearance when the previous day she had spent at least thirty minutes talking trash about her.

Hidan made his way through the people surrounding the girl. He wanted to know why everybody hated her so much. He wanted to know what the big deal about this girl was. And when he finally saw her he felt cheated. Actually, he had imagined her to be a tall, large, big breasted woman, but right now he was looking at a skinny, non-breasted, tiny little girl. She seemed to be upset about something, but not even her face was intimidating. She had dark pink hair and big brown eyes. In fact, she looked like a freaking cartoon, until she opened her mouth.

"Cut the crap, bitches. We all know you ain't happy to see me, you hypocrite mother fuckers!"

"Oh come on! We all missed that cute mouth of yours!"

Suigetsu had just approached Tayuya with a smile on his face. She dedicated him a wide smirk.

"My old servant! How are you, piece of liquid shit?

"Good, now that you're back"

"Cocksucker. Did your sorry ass miss my foot, or what?"

"What's with this chick?" Hidan asked Deidara when they were side by side.

"What do you mean?"

"Does she have the Tourette syndrome or something?"

"Really? You of all people are asking that?"

"Tayuya, hi!" Tsunade had just arrived and gave Tayuya an awkward hug. "I'm so glad that you're back"

"Yeah, sure"

"Do you want to meet the new members of Pardise?"  
"No"

"You're so funny! Hinata, Temari, Hidan come here!"

The three of them did as they were told and made a semi circle in front of Tayuya. Her eyes immediately fixed on the blond girl. The death glare she gave her would have scared anyone but Temari just raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She wasn't scared.

"This is Hinata, she joined us yesterday. This is Temari and…"

"Oh, I've heard about you" Tayuya interrupted her.

"Really? May I know what you heard?"  
"That you're a fucking bitch who fucks other girls' boyfriends"

Hinata almost fell on her back and Hidan sniggered. Things were finally getting interesting.

"Tayuya, stop it! You can solve your personal problems after work"

After Tsunade said those words, Temari turned around and left. Tayuya followed her with her gaze; she didn't need any more reasons to kick that girl's ass. If that bitch was going to where Shikamaru was, Tayuya wouldn't be able to take it.

"Slut"

"Ok, then…" continued Tsunade taking a deep breath "Then we have Hidan; he joined us shortly after you left us."

Tayuya looked at Hidan and snickered, for a couple of seconds she forgot about Shikamaru and his new girlfriend.

"Are you a stripper too?" She asked him "Do you perform on gay Sundays?"

Hidan almost freaked out. She had not said that.

"UH!? The fuck is wrong with you, bitch?"

"Who are you calling a bitch, faggot?"

"Uh… you, bitch"

"Fairy"

"Tayuya! Hidan! Enough!" Tsunade was rubbing her head with both hands. Those two were a freaking nightmare. "Look, if you don't want to suffer, you'd better start getting along."

"No fucking way! This bitch is fucking crazy!"

"Because I speak the truth, shithead? Grow up, old fuck!"

"I'm. Not. Old, ugly whore!"

"Well, you'll have to figure out a way to like each other, because from now on Hidan will be your bodyguard, Tayuya"

"What!? No way! What happened with Suigetsu?"

"He's Karin's now"

"Tsunade, you've got to be fucking kidding me!" complained Hidan.

"Hey! I'm not happy about this shit either, dickhead!"

"Oh, no! You're not happy? Fuck, I won't be able to sleep tonight!"

"We'll see how you like to be my fucking servant, old piece of shit!"

"About that…" Tsunade intervened again "Given that you have had certain issues with our clients, Tayuya, Hidan is also going to be in charge of controlling you every time you misbehave. I really can't think of anyone more suitable for this task than him, since… well, you two are kind of alike."

"What the fuck?"

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"We are nothing alike!"

They said that last sentence in unison, proving that they actually had a few similarities, after all. Tsunade just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I've got other things to do, so I'll let the two of you solve your problems on your own. I really expect no one will get hurt."

"I'll be your fucking babysitter, ugly bitch" Hidan teased her.

"Shut the fuck up"

"Hinata, come with me, please" Hinata nodded and followed a tired Tsunade back to the stage. The girl was very nervous for she knew she was supposed to start working that night. The previous day all she had to do was to watch the other girls and learn a few things about the management of the place. It had been pretty awful, though. After Tsunade told them Sasuke would be her bodyguard Ino didn't speak to her at all. Hinata felt guilty about it even though she didn't ask for that to happen. She would have preferred to have any other guard instead of him if that was going to cause her trouble. And Sasuke wasn't so friendly, either.

"Let me put a few things straight" he told her the night before, when the club was closing. "I'll protect you with my life, because that's my job. I'm capable of receiving a bullet in my head just to keep you from getting hurt, but that does not mean that I have feelings for you or that I will in the future. We work together and that's it. Do not get your hopes too high because a have a decent girlfriend and there's no way in hell I will cheat on her with some cheap stripper who sells her body for money, is that clear?"

"Y… yes!" Hinata was beyond scared. "I… I never thought… I know it's just your job."

"Good. I wish Ino and Karin had understood that as fast as you did."

But what was troubling Hinata the most was that Tsunade had asked her to prepare a dace, a dace that she was supposed to perform that night.

"Did you create the choreography, Hinata?" Hinata nodded, again. "Great, then show us."

"Wh… what?"

"Show us your routine; we'll be your judges."

"N… now?"

"Yes, Hinata, now. I have to see it before the costumers come."

Tsunade gave her a little push and Hinata got on the stage. In a matter of seconds everybody was sitting around it, looking at her with curiosity. The lights were so bright that they hurt her eyes and the music was very loud. She could barely see her audience, but she knew they were there and that only thought paralyzed her.

"We are waiting" she heard Tsunade's voice and the pressure she was feeling rose. Her heart was beating son hard that it seemed to be able to break its way out of her chest. Hinata looked down and felt horror.

"I… I can't" she replied, the music stopped and the lights went out.

"What do you mean you can´t?" Tsunade didn't look very happy.

Hinata opened her mouth but no words came out of it. She didn't know what to say.

"Hinata, I asked you a question."

"I… I can't do it."

Ino and Tenten giggled and said things to each other's ears.

"Ok," She sighed. "You'll be waitressing today, but tomorrow you'll dace."

"That means I get to have Sasuke back?" Ino asked, smiling happily.

"No."

Tsunade left without saying a single word. Hinata just looked at her walk away, with watery eyes. She hated to let people down but lately she felt it was all she was doing.

"Tayuya, are you gonna dance?" Tenten asked.

"Hell no! I'll be waitressing. In fact I should be in charge of the music… or I should be a guard! Yeah! I learnt a few things in jail that would come in handy now."

"I'm sure you needed those things you learnt during shower time, didn't you?" Deidara said, with a mocking tone.

"Ha! I turned those mother fuckers into my bitches, transvestite!"

"It's late, we should go get ready" Konan's soft voice made the others aware of the time. The club was about to open and all the girls were in their regular clothes.

"Hey, old fuck! I'm gonna get dressed. Come with me."

Hidan looked at Tayuya with big bright eyes, he didn't even pay attention to the fact that she had called him 'old' again and he hated to be called that. He was just too impressed due to her naughty invitation.

"Do you… do you want me to watch you get dressed?" He asked her after a couple of seconds of dirty thoughts.

"What? No, you stupid perv! You're my guard now, so you have to make sure nobody gets in while I'm changing, old fucker!"

"Oh… well, thank God! I'd hate to see you naked! I bet the human centipede is a lot sexier than you, ugly whore!"

"Like I give two shits about your opinion, old shithead."

"I don't care about what you think of me either, ugly bitch!"

Tayuya was ready to reply with a great comeback when both, Hidan and her, run into Shikamaru in their way to the dressing rooms. The girl stood still and stared at him, emotionless.

"Hello, Tayuya." Shikamaru stopped walking, too. He was the first one in breaking the ice. Tayuya didn't say anything, though; she just walked past him giving him an evil glare as her shoulder slightly touched his. Hidan, who had been passing his eyes from her to him, followed the girl.

"The hell is all that about? You have a problem with Shikamaru and Temari?"

"Mind your own business." She mumbled. "Listen, shithead…" Hidan was two heads taller than Tayuya but that didn't keep her from threatening him when they got to her dressing room. The girl cornered him, pressed her index finger against his chin, and then she told him: "If you watch me while I put on my fucking work clothes, I will fucking cut your dick off and feed it to the dogs in the street, do you get that shit, shithead?"

Hidan looked down at her and removed her hand from his face. She took that as a yes and entered the dressing room. What she didn't know was that that little threat of hers had been more like a dare to Hidan. Maybe she had said 'don't look' but he heard 'do you have the courage to look?' Therefore as soon as she started to take her clothes off and put on the new ones, Hidan looked over his shoulder and watched her the entire time. Even though she wasn't girly enough to be a conventional stripper, she sure got undressed very nicely. For a moment Hidan realized he wanted to be caught just to see if she had the courage to cut off his dick as she said she would.

* * *

**I really enjoyed writting this chapter, I hope you'll like it too!**


End file.
